versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a commonly recurring character in the Super Mario series, as well as the main and eponymous character of the spin-off series of the same name. Background The story begins one fateful night, when a stork carrying two baby brothers was on route to deliver them to their parents, only for a group of nasty Toadies to throw a wrench in their scheme, kidnapping one brother and leaving the other to fall to an island below. There, the baby landed safely on the back of a peculiar green dinosaur, who was one of many different colorations, named Yoshi. The Yoshis banded together and ventured across their island to rescue the baby's kidnapped brother. The two star children in question were none other than Mario and Luigi, and since that grand adventure, the Yoshis have been good friends of the brothers and other residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, always willing to lend a hand whenever their help is needed. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Comparable to Mario. Even fodder Yoshis from the past have fought against a time-travelling modern day Bowser on two occasions. In the Mario Party series, can contend in mini games that involve physically fighting each other against Rosalina, who was unfazed while inside of a black hole that threatened the fabric of the universe.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Mario and can scale to the same feats as him, such as piloting Starship Mario across galaxies in seconds.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Comparable to Mario and other characters similar to him physically, such as Luigi and Princess Peach. Can take attacks from Bowser and other bosses capable of harming the aforementioned characters.) Hax: Attack Reflection via spitting back projectiles, Gravity Manipulation (in Yoshi Topsy-Turvy), Invulnerability via power-ups, Light Toon Force, Time Manipulation via Zone Speed, Transmutation via egg laying Intelligence: At most Average (While arguably just as experienced, does not seem to be as intelligent as other members of the core Mario cast. Will occasionally act based on instinct, and his appetite can distract him or cause him to make mistakes.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Tongue/Digestion:' One of Yoshi's defining characteristics is his long, frog-like tongue and his ability to swallow enemies, even ones that are his own size or larger. *'Egg Laying:' After swallowing an enemy or projectile of enemy, Yoshi can almost immediately convert them into an egg that will follow behind him, which he can then use as a throwing projectile. He can only have so many eggs active behind him at once, however. *'Fire Manipulation:' Yoshis have shown a great ordeal of fire-related abilities. Red Yoshis in Super Mario World could spit out fireballs after holding a shell in their mouth, and in later side-scrolling games they can even swallow and spit back fireballs or even flames off of enemies just as any other projectile. In Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi's Power Flower ability allows him to shoot a stream of fire from his mouth. *'Flight:' Only as Winged Yoshi. In Super Mario World, blue Yoshis could spawn wings when they had a shell in their mouth, allowing them to fly. In later games, Winged Yoshi appears as a separate form that is essentially an easier difficulty setting, allowing Yoshi to casually fly through levels. *'Gravity Manipulation:' In Yoshi Topsy-Turvy (known as Universal Graviation for European releases), the main mechanic of the game involves Yoshi being able to tilt and manipulate the world around him, thereby affecting the gravitational pull of enemies and hazards. *'Toon Force:' In the Mario Party series, Yoshi as well as the rest of the playable cast display lighter levels of toon force, such as being crushed flat by heavy objects only to pop back up from it. *'Zone Speed:' A technique utilized in Mario Tennis Aces in which Yoshi can focus to slow down his perception of time and move faster. This requires him to have enough energy to spare. Techniques *'Flutter Jump:' A technique in which Yoshi rapidly kicks his feet beneath him while midair, allowing him to gain additional altitude during a jump. He can flutter jump as many times as he likes while midair, though loses vertical height with each one. *'Ground Pound:' A midair technique in which Yoshi flips before plummeting downward rear-first, crushing enemies beneath him, as well as breaking through tougher floors or pounding in stakes. Equipment *'Blimp Fruit:' *'Bulb Berry:' *'Dash Pepper:' *'Rumblebang:' *'Bwahzooka:' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Turns Raphael the Raven into a single-star constellation upon defeating him. *Can casually carry and throw eggs many times his size as if they were his regularly sized eggs. Speed/Reactions *Can stick a landing after being shot out of a Launch Star. *Can resist the pull of a black hole. *Can dodge oncoming rockets while falling through the air. Durability/Endurance *Tanks Raphael the Raven sending him to the moon. *Can survive getting smashed by a giant hammer. *Can survive falling into lava. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Appetite can distract him. *Vulnerable to possession, as he shows no resistance to Mario using Cappy on him in Super Mario Odyssey. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Flight Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reptiles